new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Quote
Quote is a major character in SquirrelKidds animations, being a silly prankster who uses his paint powers to cause mass mischeif. He appears as a fighter in Lawl Encore. Moveset Video Entrance Oiling Up A paint bucket falls from the sky, and Quote gets flung out of it face first on the floor. Playstyle Description "Being the meme-loving prankster he is, Quote can be extremely quick and annoying to fight against. His melee attacks, while not powerful in terms of damage output, can be easily stringed into other attacks. However, his real power is shown through the use of his Magic Brush. Good Quote players should make use of his zone-breaking techniques to give their opponents little to no breathing room." Special Moves Neutral B: Guest Paint Quote paints up a randomized fighter from any Lawl excluding Lawl Encore itself. They'll generally walk around and jump aimlessly until they get near an opponent, to which they'll attack. Beware though, Painted Guests can be taken down in only 1 strong hit, and they can also disappear after 3 attacks or 7 seconds without using an attack. You can summon another one by either waiting until they disappear / get defeated, or by walking up to them and pressing B again to re-paint them. Side B: Quote Spin Quote does a massively-ranged spin forward. Despite some startup lag, this can be used well for approaching since it bypasses projectiles and traps, and he'll also retain the spin's momentum after jump-cancelling, leading to surprise aerial attacks. It can also be used as a good horizontal recovery, though it can't be jump-cancelled in when used in the air. Up B: Bombs Away! Quote shoots bombs from his paint can. Tapping B simply shoots a bomb down, where up to 3 can be fired as Quote has the ability to move slowly horizontally during his blasts upward. Holding B will hold Quote in-place for a bit to aim his paint bucket in whichever direction he so desires. He'll fire the bomb in the opposite direction of the control stick for easier aiming, and he gets boosted farther with his own hitbox for a more powerful boost. Pressing A will cancel the boost early. Down B: Clone Manipulation Quote paints up a shadow clone of himself, complete with it's own randomized expression. They can only be moved through Quote himself attacking them, to which they'll stay afloat in place after the knockback. If an opponent tries to attack a shadow clone instead, they'll be heavily slowed down for the duration of the attack, leaving them very vulnerable. Shadow clones are immune to any kind of grabs, disappear after 8 seconds of inactivity, and can't be summoned if a Painted Guest is already summoned or vice versa. Final Smash: Never Touch Quote's Chicken Quote spits a gigantic bomb out his mouth. The bomb will walk forward slowly, and explode upon contact with an opponent, dealing a massive blow of damage. K.O. Sounds *K.O. Sound 1: "What?" *K.O. Sound 2: "I ain't done yet!" *Star K.O.: "YAAAAAHH!" *Screen K.O.: *Single-dotted eyes, gaping jaw* Taunts *Up Taunt: *Has a grinning realistic face, saying "Heh-hyeah, boi!"* *Side Taunt: "Punk!" *Down Taunt: *Paints Patrick, who flies away using his pants as a glider* Victory Screens *1: *Spins onto position, then sticks his tongue out* "Lame!" *2: *Spins a bucket of KFC in the air, saying "It's a party in my mouth!"* *3: *Appears in a buff anime form, saying "YOUR ARROGANCE WILL BE YOUR UNDOING!"* *Lose Pose: *Stares with a furious memetic face* __FORCETOC__ Category:Lawl Encore Category:SquirrelKidd (Universe) Category:Youtube Poop Category:Playable Character Category:The Confidence Era Category:YouTube Category:Offensive Category:Zone Breaker Category:Bait-and-Punish Category:Anti-Hero Category:UnHuman Category:Unknown Age Category:Male Category:Unknown Origin Category:10's Category:Magical Category:April Fool's 2019 Category:Creator-Aware